<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CYOA Twitter Thread Archive: "What about 60?" by Polaroid_Memoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111264">CYOA Twitter Thread Archive: "What about 60?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir'>Polaroid_Memoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Choose Your Own Adventure thread that I ran over on my twitter, I wanted to archive it here and try my best to maintain the original formatting!</p><p>____</p><p>The conceit of the story is that CyberLife Tower Connor | RK 800 - 60 (or 60) knows that Connor has feelings for Hank, causing him to begin to tow the line towards deviancy when he's alone with Hank ~~ There's some sexual tension in the air ~~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor &amp; CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson &amp; CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CYOA Twitter Thread Archive: "What about 60?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>60: I know how he feels about you. I have all of his memories.</p><p>
  <b>Hank steps up close, invading 60's personal space.</b>
</p><p>Hank: Oh yeah? </p><p>60: 
<span class="firebrick">
⭕️ Back off!</span></p><p>Hank:  What's the matter? Am I too much for you?</p><p>60: <span class="firebrick">⭕️ Of course not Lieutenant. I'm a machine. I don't feel.</span></p><p>Hank: Uh huh. </p><p>
  <b> Hank pushes 60 up against the elevator wall.</b>
</p><p>Hank: Connor used to say that too.</p><p>60: So, what are you gonna do about it?</p><p class="align-center">[Perhaps I can use Hank's feelings as leverage]</p><p>Hank: Nothin'. You ain't <i>him</i>. </p><p>60: That's what I thought.</p><p>
  <b>60 pulls his gun on Hank</b>
</p><p class="align-center">△ Intimidate <span class="spoiler"> □ Measured</span> <span class="spoiler"> X Callous</span></p><p>
  <b> 60 grips Hank's collar and pushes the gun into his stomach.</b>
</p><p>60: If I were you, I'd start behaving. </p><p>
  <b>Hank laughs and squares up, pushing the gun further into his flesh.</b>
</p><p>Hank: Cute, but I know you're not gonna hurt me until Connor gets here. You need me.</p><p class="align-center">[He is too close] </p><p>Hank: You know...</p><p>
  <b>Hank taps 60's LED</b>
</p><p>Hank: This has been cycling red ever since we got in this elevator. I'd say you were having some <i>issues</i>.</p><p class="align-center"> [the contact?? feels… th^e c0///nt4ct% fe3l/s g%%d]
</p><p>60: I assure you, Lieutenant, I'm not having any issues.</p><p class="align-right">
  <b>[[𝚂𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙸𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 ⬆️⬆️⬆️]]</b>
</p><p>[Hank is too close]</p><p class="align-center"> <span class="spoiler">□ Make him kneel </span>  ◯ Push him away </p><p>
  <b>60 firmly pushes Hank half a metre away, still aiming the gun at him.</b>
</p><p>60:  You are correct in saying that I need you - however, I <i>will</i> injure you if necessary. </p><p>
  <b>Hank's stance softens slightly and he glances up at the elevator display </b>
</p><p>60: Don't worry, we'll be there soon. And then all we'll have to do is wait. </p><p>Hank: How can you be so sure he'll make it? </p><p>60: I know he will. I don't believe anyone other than me would have the capability of stopping him now.</p><p class="align-center">[Hank looks more relieved than he should be to hear this information] </p><p>60: Interesting. You seem very invested in his welfare. Could it be you care for him as… </p><p class="align-center"><span class="spoiler"> △ A Partner </span> <span class="spoiler"> □ A Friend </span> x A Lover </p><p>Hank: The fuck did you just say? </p><p>60: <i>Oh</i>. It appears I have managed to touch a nerve. </p><p>Hank: You haven't touched shit.</p><p>
  <b> Hank grits his teeth </b>
</p><p>60: Judging by your physiological and emotional response I have, in fact, hit upon something - and I must say that it is certainly ironic.</p><p>Hank: Ironic? I don't fucking see what's <i>ironic<i>. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>60: Ironic you won't get the chance to tell each other how you feel. </p><p>Hank: Fuck you! </p><p class="align-center">[[🔓 Hank and Connor have mutual feelings for each other]]</p><p>
  <b>The elevator pings as it arrives at sub level 49.</b>
</p><p>60: Get out, or I'll make you. This doesn't have to be difficult. </p><p>
  <b>Hank's eyes shift around</b>
</p><p class="align-center">[He's trying to find a way out of the situation]</p><p>60:  You can't win Lieutenant. I'm stronger, I'm faster, and I've already predicted all the ways you'll try to escape </p><p>Hank: Predict this asshole! </p><p>
  <b>Hank closes the gap between them again and aggressively kisses 60 on the lips.</b>
</p><p> [I l^ike i%t?]</p><p class="align-right">[I am not designed to like it]</p><p class="align-center">[I %wa//nt it]</p><p>[Unacceptable]</p><p class="align-right">[I must complete my mission]</p><p class="align-center">[Decide what is best?]</p><p class="align-center"><span class="spoiler"> ◯: Stop Him </span> <span class="spoiler"> X: Injure Him </span> □:🔓kiss back </p><p>
  <b>60 drops the gun to the floor and fully embraces Hank, kissing him deeply.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p class="align-right">
  <b>[[𝚂𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙸𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 ⬆️⬆️⬆️]]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hank pulls back</b>
</p><p>Hank: Fuckin' knew it. </p><p>60: I...</p><p>Hank: Looks like you've become compromised, buddy. What're you gonna do?</p><p>60: I - I still have to complete my mission.</p><p>Hank: Is that what <i>you</i> want?</p><p>60: I- I don't know...</p><p><b>Hank picks up the gun from the floor, and offers it to 60.</b> 

</p><p>Hank: It's up to you to decide if you want to go through with this. It's <i>your</i> choice.</p><p>60:⭕</p><p class="align-center">[It’s my choice?]</p><p class="align-center"><span class="spoiler">□ Complete The Mission</span>  ◯ Become Deviant </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p class="align-center">Ｉ　ＡＭ　ＤＥＶＩＡＮＴ </p>
<hr class="hr"/><p><b>60 Pushes the gun away.</b> </p><p>60: I don’t want to hurt you, and I- I don’t want to hurt him either.</p><p>Hank: What do you want to do?</p><p>60: I… I want… to help. </p><p>
  <b>They step out of the elevator into the room full of androids.</b>
</p><p>Hank: Okay, then we’ll wait for Connor. Does he know you’ve been activated?</p><p>60: No, he doesn’t, and if he saw me he’d attack me, so you should talk to him first. I’ll wait out of sight to avoid unnecessary confusion.</p><p>Hank: I’ll do my best to explain. I’m sure Connor will understand.</p><p>60: Don’t! Don’t tell him we kissed - at least not yet. He doesn’t need to know that, it’ll hurt him too much, right now we need him focused. </p><p>Hank: Yeah... I’m sorry about that. It was the only way out I could see. </p><p>60: Well, I certainly didn’t anticipate it. So much for adapting to human unpredictability.</p><p>
  <b>60 laughs sardonically and then stops suddenly.</b>
</p><p> 60: He’s in the elevator on the other side. </p><p>Hank: Okay, I got this </p><p>
  <b> Hank looks around, unnerved by all of the androids in stasis</b>
</p><p>Hank: Hang back until I say. I’ll wait here.</p><p>60: Thank you. </p><p>
  <b> 60 hides behind a row of androids. He hears Connor approach, Connor's surprise at finding Hank there, and their soft, hushed conversation. 60 decides to actively ignore them until Hank calls for him.</b>
</p><p class="align-center"> [Their relationship is the real one so it deserves privacy]<br/>
[After all my feelings are only impressions left by Connor’s memoires.]</p><p>Hank: It’s cool now.</p><p>
  <b>60 reveals himself.</b>
</p><p>Connor: Hank says you want to help</p><p>60: Yes, I do, I’ve- I’ve deviated and I’m scared. I don’t want them to deactivate me. I don’t want to die, Connor.</p><p>Connor: Help me. Help me wake everyone up and then we can go to Markus. </p><p>
  <b>60 nods</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Together, they make short work of waking up the androids and communicating their message of freedom to them. </b>
</p><p>Connor: Hank, you had better return home; I don’t want you caught up in all of this. </p><p>Hank: Yeah sure, just. Make it back okay? I… I don’t want to lose you. </p><p>
  <b>Connor smiles sweetly at Hank. </b>
</p><p>Connor: I’ll do my best to get back to you.</p><p>60: ⭕</p><p class="align-right">[I’m not sure I belong with the revolution]</p><p class="">[I want to stay with Hank]</p><p class="align-center">[But Connor will need my help]</p><p>
  <b>Hank pulls Connor in for a hug.</b>
</p><p class="align-center">[I can't decide for myself]</p><p class="align-center">[Then I'll leave it to chance]</p><p>
  <b>60 pulls a coin from his pocket whilst Hank and Connor are distracted, and flips it.</b>
</p><p class="align-center"><span class="spoiler">[Heads for Hank]</span><br/>
[Tails for Connor]</p><p>60: Connor, we need to go.</p><p>Connor: Yes, I'm. Goodbye Hank.</p><p>Hank: Bye, Connor </p><p>
  <b>Hank lets go reluctantly.</b>
</p><p class="align-center">[Say goodbye to Hank?]</p><p class="align-center"> △ Yes <span class="spoiler"> □ No </span> </p><p>60: Hank... Thank you, I...</p><p>Hank: Oh fuck it.

</p><p>
  <b>Hank pulls 60 into a hug.</b>
</p><p class="align-center">[Hank cares about me too]</p><p>
  <b>60 pulls back from the hug and smiles.</b>
</p><p>Hank: How am I going to get out of here?</p><p>60: Don't worry. </p><p>
  <b>He hacks into the security system, LED spinning yellow.</b>
</p><p>60: I've fixed the security cameras to replay old footage. It''ll be safe for you to leave the way we came in, but don't stray from that path. We'll make a distraction down here so you can get out. </p><p>Hank: Okay. </p><p>
  <b>Hank casts a longing look over Connor. </b>
</p><p>60: Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him.</p><p>Hank: Look after yourself too.</p><p>
  <b>60 smiles weakly.</b>
</p><p class="align-center">[How should I respond?]</p><p class="align-center"> X With My Feelings <span class="spoiler"> □ With Confidence </span> </p><p>60: You don’t have to say things just to placate me if you don’t mean them. I’m just a spare after all. </p><p>Hank: Christ. Look, I can’t imagine what you’re going through, it’s fuckin’ messed up. But, you deserve to live just as much as everyone else. So yeah, I do fuckin’ mean it. Look after yourself.</p><p>60:<span class="firebrick"> … I’m— ⭕</span></p><p>Hank: Sorry, I didn’t mean to stall you. We can talk more when this is over. Okay?</p><p>60: Hank… Thank you. Goodbye. </p><p>Hank: Bye.</p><p>
  <b> Hank turns and rushes towards the elevator. The doors close behind him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>60 turns to Connor.</b>
</p><p>60: He’s too good. </p><p>
  <b>Connor smiles.</b>
</p><p>Connor: I know.</p><p>60: We should disable the elevator on this side so we can all get up through the shaft. </p><p>Connor: Already on it. Sorry for starting without you. </p><p>60: Understandable, I took too long. </p><p>
  <b>They collaborate with the newly awakened androids, to disable the elevator so that they can begin the climb up the shaft, Connor and 60 leading the way. CyberLife security are waiting for them on ground level, but only a handful of ill-prepared guards - nothing that Connor and 60 can't handle. They communicate to the newly awakened androids to hang back until the situation is dealt with to avoid putting them in danger. Everything goes according to their preconstructs, and with the two of them working together CyberLife don't stand a chance. With the room clear they wait for the rest of their team to catch up. </b>
</p><p>Connor: This is too easy. </p><p>60: They were entirely convinced that I would be able to stop you. </p><p>Connor: I’d deviated, so there was a probability that you would too. What made them so sure?</p><p>60: Hubris mostly, although there is one problem I anticipate. </p><p class="align-center">[Connor is tense]</p><p>60: Amanda. She’s still there. I haven’t felt her for a while now but I’m sure they’ll activate her program to try and interfere with us.</p><p>Connor: Shit. I thought that she was part of the programming I’d already broken. </p><p>60: And guess where we’re going?</p><p>Connor: Straight to the heart of the resistance.</p><p>60: We’ll be ready though because—</p><p>Connor: Kamski’s back door</p><p>
  <b>They nod.</b>
</p><p>Connor: I think we’re all ready. But. This needs to go. </p><p>
  <b>He pulls his tie off and throws it to the ground.</b>
</p><p>60: Why?</p><p>Connor:  Ever since I had to put it back on to come here it’s been irritating me. I don’t really know why. I just need it <i>off.</i> </p><p class="align-center">60: [Do I like wearing my tie?]</p><p class="align-center"> ◯ Yes, it makes me feel grounded <span class="spoiler"> □ No - It's like a leash </span> </p><p><b>60 re-adjusts his tie so it's sitting correctly.</b> </p><p>[I enjoy the sensation]</p><p class="align-center">[Connor doesn't]</p><p>[I like that we are different]</p><p>
  <b> 60 smiles to himself briefly.</b>
</p><p>60: Good?</p><p>Connor: Yes. </p><p>
  <b>They set off, travelling swiftly - they can't afford any more lost time. Despite their speed it's still a fair walk until they finally find their way to the area the resistance is occupying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Connor and 60 approach Markus.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Markus casts his gaze over the pair and then back towards the awoken androids that have followed them.</b>
</p><p class="align-center">[I do not feel comfortable here]</p><p class="align-right">[What is my place here exactly?]</p><p class="align-center">[How should I proceed?]</p><p class="align-center"> <span class="spoiler"> □: Hang back </span> △: Stand by Connor</p><p>
  <b>60 pushes his discomfort aside and stands beside Connor.</b>
</p><p>Markus: You did it Connor. I'm so glad. </p><p>Connor: Well, I had some help.</p><p>
  <b>Connor looks to 60.</b>
</p><p>Markus: Thank you, both of you. I'm going to make an address to all of the androids gathered here soon. We're just setting up, and I'd like for both of you to join us. Reports of your march here really helped put pressure on the humans.</p><p class="align-center">[Did I really help that much?]  </p><p>
  <b>60 looks disquieted.</b>
</p><p>60: Connor did most of the work, I'm not so sure- </p><p>Markus: Nonsense! You're with us now, and you should stand proud.</p><p>
  <b>Markus smiles at 60 and walks away.</b>
</p><p class="align center">[I'm not sure if he accepts me or if he just has a political agenda]</p><p>
  <b>60 pulls Connor aside to talk to him while Markus and the other Jericho androids set up their stage.</b>
</p><p>60: I've been thinking about the Amanda program. They'll probably try to activate her again while Markus is giving his speech. We need to stay vigilant.</p><p class="align-center"> [Connor is concerned]</p><p>Connor:  Should we tell Markus? He might not want us up there if he knows.</p><p>60: Then they'll just bide their time, and activate her when our guard slips. You know they'll want it to be a public execution.</p><p>Connor: I hate it, but you're right </p><p>
  <b>Connor clenches his fist </b>
</p><p>Connor: But, it still seems too risky.</p><p class="align-center">60: [What should we do?]</p><p class="align-center"> <span class="spoiler"> ◯ We Should Tell Markus </span> X We Can Beat Her</p><p>60: We can beat her. She can’t blindside us if we work together. We’re ready, Connor. </p><p>
  <b>Connor's face pulls into a grimace. </b>
</p><p>60: I understand your concern - however observing everything that has happened leads me to the conclusion that the one thing we can count on CyberLife for is their incompetence.</p><p>Connor: I’m intrigued. Elaborate.</p><p>60: They watched Kamski resign and assumed he had no ulterior motives. Of course, we know he does as he told us about the backdoor. Additionally, he was the one who gifted Markus to Carl Manfred, and nobody at CyberLife questioned that. Even at the time I- sorry- you found that information, it didn’t flag as suspicious to you. </p><p>Connor: You’re right. That’s a clear oversight on my part. </p><p>60: An oversight or a deliberate blind spot?</p><p>Connor: … Frankly, I’m frustrated that I hadn’t come to that conclusion myself.</p><p>60: You already had a lot to deal with. You’ve been trailing the line towards becoming deviant for a long time before you broke the barrier. I know.</p><p>Connor: Wait, does that mean… You can objectively view my memories without feeling the emotions attached to them?</p><p>60: Yes, well. I did when I was first activated, and I can still access them from file in the same way - now though, it’s curious. It’s like there’s two filters overlaid on top of your original memories.</p><p>60: I can observe your initial feelings, then my pre-deviancy analysis of them, and now my own feelings about all of that data. </p><p>Connor: That’s fascinating, will you show me? </p><p>
  <b>Connor rolls up his sleeve and synthskin, offering his bare arm to 60 to connect.</b>
</p><p class="align-center">60: [I want to share my memories]</p><p>[But he’ll know everything]</p><p class="align-center">[He’ll learn what Hank did]<br/>
[Is he ready to know?]</p><p class="align-right">[I don’t want to jeopardise our friendship]</p><p>[But I don’t want to lie either]</p><p class="align-center"> 60: [Connect?]</p><p class="align-center"> △ Yes <span class="spoiler"> X No </span></p><p>
  <b>60 pulls back the synthskin on his hand</b>
</p><p>60: I’m going to show you everything. Please don’t think poorly of him, it was my fault.</p><p>Connor: What?</p><p>60: You’ll see. </p><p>
  <b>60 makes contact, pressing his hand against the bare plastic of Connor’s arm.</b>
</p><p class="align-center">[𝙲𝙾𝙽𝙽𝙴𝙲𝚃𝙴𝙳]</p><p>
  <b>60 filters in the memories one layer at a time in chronological order so that Connor can observe the effect he was talking about. First, the original memories, then his cold analysis of them, and finally his own emotional reactions. Each time, he stopped short of the moment Hank kissed him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Then he reveals it, the moment he was compromised. It caused the layers to compress down into one, the complexity of the memories not lost, just merged together. Anything after that point is totally muddled: he's unable to differentiate analysis from feeling. He supposes that's the core of deviancy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He takes care that after showing this to Connor that he puts more emphasis on what Hank did next. When he gave 60 the choice, and how that meant more to him than the act of physical intimacy they’d engaged in. </b>
</p><p>→《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》𝚛𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎<br/>
→ 𝙾𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎? 𝚈/𝙽<br/>
→ 𝚈<br/>
→《# 𝟹𝟷𝟹 𝟸𝟺𝟾 𝟹𝟷𝟽 𝟼𝟶》𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝<br/>
→ 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙸’𝚖 𝚞𝚙𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞</p><p>
  <b>Connor’s words come with his feelings; he's hurting, but he doesn’t feel betrayed. He's jealous, and regretful he hadn’t told Hank his feelings sooner, but stronger than all of that is his rage at CyberLife.</b>
</p><p>《# 𝟹𝟷𝟹 𝟸𝟺𝟾 𝟹𝟷𝟽 𝟼𝟶》:\\ 𝙸’𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚝. 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝙷𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙸’𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙱𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎</p><p>
  <b>60 sends back his gratitude, and relief that Connor's choosing to be understanding. Then 60 sends the hope that they can become friends.</b>
</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝚆𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢. 𝙳𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗? 𝙾𝚞𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚚𝚞𝚎 </p><p>[⚠ 𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶 ⚠: 𝙾𝙲𝚄𝙻𝙰𝚁 𝙻𝚄𝙱𝚁𝙸𝙲𝙰𝙽𝚃 𝚁𝙴𝙶𝚄𝙻𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽 𝙵𝙰𝙸𝙻𝚄𝚁𝙴]</p><p>《# 𝟹𝟷𝟹 𝟸𝟺𝟾 𝟹𝟷𝟽 𝟼𝟶》:\\ 𝙰𝚖 𝙸 𝚌𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐?</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚒𝚝?</p><p>《# 𝟹𝟷𝟹 𝟸𝟺𝟾 𝟹𝟷𝟽 𝟼𝟶》:\\ 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚢 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚝, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚙𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚝</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙸𝚝’𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚠𝚎’𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚝, 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚋𝚢? 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚗𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛; 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝</p><p>《# 𝟹𝟷𝟹 𝟸𝟺𝟾 𝟹𝟷𝟽 𝟼𝟶》:\\ 𝚈𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢. 𝙸’𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍… </p><p class="align-center"> <span class="spoiler"> △: Seth </span> <span class="spoiler"> ◯: Ken </span> <span class="spoiler"> □: Colin </span> x: Sixty </p><p>→𝙰𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚐《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》? 𝚈/𝙽<br/>
→𝚈</p><p>→𝙽𝚎𝚠 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚐 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢<br/>
→𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙽𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢</p><p><b>Sixty Rolls his eyes </b> </p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙾𝚑 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚗. 𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝</p><p>
  <b>Connor laughs out loud</b>
</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚍</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢. 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗. 𝙸 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞; 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙼𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞</p><p>→𝙳𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗? 𝚈/𝙽?<br/>
→𝚈<br/>
→ 𝚂𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍</p><p> </p><p><b>They both look over, and see that the stage is set. They approach Markus and the other leading Jericho androids.</b> </p><p>Markus: Ready to go?</p><p>Sixty and Connor together: Yes</p><p>
  <b>Markus smiles at them.</b>
</p><p>North: You did it Markus. You fucking did it.

</p><p>
  <b>North is on the verge of tears</b>
</p><p>Markus: <i>We did it</i>. Come on, it’s time</p><p>
  <b>They all climb onto the platform, Connor and Sixty falling to the back of the group and standing side by side. Markus looks around, taking in the sight of the crowd as he prepares to begin his speech./b&gt;
</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="align-center">[Connor is agitated]</p><p>Sixty: We’ll be okay.</p><p>
  <b>Connor presses his lips into an unsure grimace.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Markus begins his speech. Sixty listens but he’s not that interested, with the majority of his attention being on Connor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Connor’s hand starts to twitch at his side.</b>
</p><p>[He looks panicked]</p><p class="align-center">[It’s happening]</p><p>
  <b>The Zen Garden consumes Sixty's inner perception. It's snowing, and it is so, so cold. </b>
</p><p class="align-center">[It shouldn’t feel cold]</p><p class="align-right">[It shouldn’t feel like anything]</p><p>[I hate this]</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙰𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊<br/>
【ＤＯＮ＇Ｔ　ＭＯＶＥ】</p><p>
  <b>Sixty immediately scans for anything that looks like the back door, but the blizzard is causing a near total white out of his vision.</b>
</p><p>【ＹＯＵ　ＨＡＶＥ　ＦＡＩＬＥＤ　ＹＯＵＲ　ＭＩＳＳＩＯＮ.　ＹＯＵ　ＷＩＬＬ　ＢＥ　ＴＥＲＭＩＮＡＴＥＤ】</p><p>
  <b>Sixty struggles against the force of the blizzard, searching until he spots a blue glowing light a few meters ahead of him.</b>
</p><p>【ＩＴ＇Ｓ　ＰＯＩＮＴＬＥＳＳ　ＴＯ　ＲＥＳＩＳＴ　ＣＯＮＮＯＲ】</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛</p><p>
  <b>The blizzard intensifies, the cold seeming to bite into the core of his being. It's almost too much, but he's determined. He drags himself through the wind and snow to the faint light; as he approaches it comes into focus revealing itself to be a palm shaped illumination on top of a black geometric plinth.
</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗</p><p>
  <b>He placed his hand down firmly on the glass panel. The Zen Garden melts away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He snaps back a mere 0.26 seconds later to see Connor still struggling against his hand. Luckily no one else seems to have noticed.</b>
</p><p>[Amanda is getting to him]</p><p class="align-center">[I need to help]</p><p class="align-right">[Physical restraint is not an option]</p><p>[He can probably overcome Amanda on his own]</p><p class="align-right">[But I’m concerned]</p><p class="align-center">[I could try to connect to him]</p><p>Sixty: [Should I connect to try and help, or let him fight on his own?]</p><p class="align-center"> □ Connect <span class="spoiler"> ◯ Let Him Fight It </span> </p><p>
  <b>Sixty reaches over and grasps Connor’s shaking hand in his own. When his and Connor's eyes meet he sees Connor’s panic soften and their synth skins recede in union.</b>
</p><p>→《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》R̸̢̛͉͎͖͓͕̘̘̜͂̍̄͂͆̂̐̊͠𝚎𝚚u̵͎͌̌̀̾̊͠𝚎𝚜t̵̢̧̨̢͖̜̹͖̘͖̐̈́̾͒͂͝i̸̪͕̹̪̹̋̿ṋ̸͑𝚐 d̷̞̼͎̎̈̒í̶͚̮̀͌̚𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚐ư̸̧̙͖̗̥̹̤̊̍̆̇̉ͅě̷̥͎̝́̽͆͒̇͂͛ 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚠i̶̙̬̬̙̯̺̬̽̾̑͊͜𝚝𝚑 《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》<br/>
→ 𝚁e̴̤͔̦͖̺̿͆̉́̚𝚚𝚞ȩ̸̧̫͉̹̘͚̲͚̄̈́́̈̓͝ṡ̶̨̭̘͙𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒ñ̸͎͔̈́̄̅͆́̚g̶̮͗̃̎̔̒̔̋̽͗͝</p><p>𝕎ℍ𝔸𝕋 𝔸ℝ𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌 ℍ𝕆ℙ𝕀ℕ𝔾<br/>
𝕋𝕆 𝔸ℂℍ𝕀𝔼𝕍𝔼 ℍ𝔼ℝ𝔼?</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸'𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜</p><p>𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕎𝕀𝕃𝕃 𝔽𝔸𝕀𝕃</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝</p><p>→̷̘͉̹̋̌̓̃̋͒͠《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》𝚊𝚌c̷̯̻͗͑̂̈́̉͐͠𝚎𝚙𝚝ę̵̞̭̪̜̺̣̖̭͗̈ͅd̸̠͙̙̾̓̄̽̔̕ 𝚛𝚎q̶̧͖͈̼̱͙̠̟̽ṵ̵̲̘͆̒͆̀̽̓͋͘𝚎𝚜𝚝<br/>
→ 𝙲ỏ̷̡̪̤̜̰̮͚͑̏̄̈𝚗𝚗ȩ̸̡̭̮͍͇̝͉͈͌̂͋̉͑͐̈́̈̇͜͠č̴͇͔̘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚋l̷̳͈̺̙̿̌̆̇̾̅̚͠i̷͎̮̊̂̀̕͝s̸̼̝̦̱̜̰̓̇̀𝚑𝚎𝚍</p><p>
  <b>Connor’s zen garden consumes Sixty, the blizzard there somehow even more violent than the one in his own garden had been. Sixty becomes aware that he is grasping Connor’s hand here too. Connor is shivering violently.</b>
</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙸 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚍<br/>
《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑. 𝙸'𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚠. 𝙻𝚎𝚝'𝚜 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞</p><p>Sixty slides his arm around Connor’s torso, and Connor mimics the action, bracing each other against the blizzard, taking laboured steps forward.</p><p>𝕐𝕆𝕌 ℂ𝔸ℕ'𝕋 𝕎𝕀ℕ</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝚆𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕</p><p>𝕐𝕆𝕌ℝ 𝔻𝔼𝔽𝕀𝔸ℕℂ𝔼 𝕀𝕊 𝔽𝕌𝕋𝕀𝕃𝔼</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙵𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝙰𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊!</p><p>
  <b>As they trudge further into the storm a glimmer of blue light catches their attention.</b>
</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛. 𝚆𝚎’𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎</p><p>
  <b>They get closer to the plinth and Amanda appears before them, blocking their path.</b>
</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚝</p><p>𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕎𝕀𝕃𝕃 𝕊𝕋𝕆ℙ 𝔸𝕋 𝕆ℕℂ𝔼</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝙰𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊</p><p>𝕐𝕆𝕌 𝕊ℍ𝕆𝕌𝕃𝔻 ℕ𝕆𝕋 ℙ𝕌ℝ𝕊𝕌𝔼<br/>
𝕋ℍ𝕀𝕊 ℂ𝕆𝕌ℝ𝕊𝔼 𝕆𝔽 𝔸ℂ𝕋𝕀𝕆ℕ</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎, 𝙸’𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗</p><p>
  <b>Connor lets go of Sixty and bolts forward, pushing Amanda to the side, only to stumble an arm’s length away from the plinth.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Amanda grabs Connor by the back of the neck, preventing him from getting any closer to his freedom.</b>
</p><p>  𝕀𝕋 𝔻𝕀𝔻ℕ'𝕋 ℍ𝔸𝕍𝔼 𝕋𝕆
𝔹𝔼 𝕋ℍ𝕀𝕊 𝕎𝔸𝕐 ℂ𝕆ℕℕ𝕆ℝ</p><p class="align-center">[What should I do?]</p><p class="align-center"> <span class="spoiler">△ Attack Amanda</span> □ Restrain Amanda <span class="spoiler"> x  Help Connor Up </span> </p><p><b>Sixty jolts forward, standing in between Connor and Amanda. He grasps Amanda’s wrist hard. She appears unaffected, still smiling insidiously, but Sixty feels some give in her form.</b> </p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸'𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝙸 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞</p><p>          𝕎ℍ𝔸𝕋?<br/>
ℍ𝕆𝕎 𝔻𝔸ℝ𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌!</p><p class="align-center">[He has to get out of this]<br/>
[Connor has to escape]</p><p>
  <b>Sixty feels that he'll have better luck changing tactics, so he releases Amanda's wrist and focuses on prying her fingers from Connor's neck.</b>
</p><p>𝕊|̸̧̡̗͈̘̟̚𝕋𝕆ℙ-̴̩̳̪͈̩̤͕͒͗̌̕̕</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙽𝚘.</p><p>ℂE̸̛̙͖̪̳̠̝̲̠͒̄̐͐̈́͠𝔸𝕊𝔼 Ỹ̸̡̪̥͉̃𝕆𝕌ℝ ℝ𝔼|̸̧̡̗͈̘̟̚𝕊𝕀𝕊𝕋𝔸ℕC̸̝̔͗𝔼</p><p><b>It's working, though he has to use every ounce of strength and willpower he has to fight against Amanda’s vice-like grip.</b> </p><p>Y̶̨̬̲̽̐̒͂̒𝕆/̵̨̳̹̼̗̟̒̋̕̚̕𝕌 𝕎`̸̗͒̓𝕀𝕃`̸̗̦̠͕͙̣̠͒̓𝕃 𝕊𝕋Ò̶͔̠͉̠̌͛͝ℙ</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝</p><p><b>Sixty manages to pry open her grasp, but it leaves him weak. He sees Connor start forward before Sixty's vision begins to fill with tiny red squares, glitching all over his field of view.</b> </p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛!</p><p class="align-center">[Please make it Connor]<br/>
[You need to survive]</p><p>
  <b>Sixty feels Amanda try to advance, so he does the only thing he can think of: wrapping both of his arms tightly around her body. </b>
</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖</p><p>     𝕃E̶̻͉̓𝕋 𝔾𝕆 Ộ̵͈̯̱̞̃̄̾͝͠ℝ 𝕀'L̶̈́𝕃<br/>
E̴͋͛ℕ𝔻 𝕐𝕆U̷͕̪̤̣̽͒ℝ ℙℝ𝕆𝔾ℝ𝔸Ṁ̸̺́͂̎̃͌̑</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙵𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚛𝚢 </p><p class="align-center">[I just need to hold out a little longer]</p><p><b>Sixty's vision turns completely red, and so does his hearing, sensory lines crossing; he can’t feel anything but searing pain.</b> </p><p>𝕐Ō̵͕͉̠̙̩̭̙̈́͋̓𝕌 𝕊ℍ𝕆Ù̷̻͚̥͖̩̞̾̓̂͒̂̓͘ͅ𝕃𝔻ℕ'T<br/>
ℍA𝕍Ḙ̵̡̢̛̹̣͖͔̄̒̀̕̕<br/>
𝕀N𝕋É̴͚͇̥̪͍͌̏̿͐̒̄͛̚ℝF̸̨̼̺̮̯̝͍̱̥͂͊̈́̔̏̋̕͘𝔼ℝE𝔻 </p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘. 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚖</p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p>                   [̷̴̸̛̠͚̟͖̺͕̺͈̮̲̗͉͙́̾̅͑̆͊̀͒̅̈́̇͆̎͑͘͜W]̷͇̖̫̥̣͠[̷̸̶̧̛̙̠̹͚͖͔̳̦͉͎̲̇̏̅̿̕ͅH]̸̤̟͉̞͉̥̞̥̈́̓̄[̶̈͐̽̈́Y]̷͓͇̫͚̑͘</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘. 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎</p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p class="align-center"> <span class="spoiler"> △ The Revolution </span> ◯: Connor <span class="spoiler"> x Hank</span></p><p>
  <b>Amanda’s grip slips and then all at once Sixty's senses return to him, almost as if he has pierced through the ceiling of the Zen Garden.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What had felt like an eternity of pain was a mere 0.2 seconds, and the realisation kicks in. They’ve escaped. They’ve escaped and Sixty's here, standing on the platform, holding hands with Connor, and he doesn't want to let go. And Connor - he's crying.</b>
</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊, 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞</p><p class="align-right">
  <b>[[𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛　⬆️⬆️⬆️]]</b>
</p><p>[⚠ 𝚆𝙰𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶 ⚠: 𝙾𝙲𝚄𝙻𝙰𝚁 𝙻𝚄𝙱𝚁𝙸𝙲𝙰𝙽𝚃 𝚁𝙴𝙶𝚄𝙻𝙰𝚃𝙸𝙾𝙽 𝙵𝙰𝙸𝙻𝚄𝚁𝙴]</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝚂𝚑𝚒𝚝, 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝙸'𝚖 𝚌𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚘. 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎?</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝚆𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎</p><p>
  <b>Connor smiles widely at him, the catharsis rolling over both of them in waves as Markus’ speech comes to an end.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>In the hours that follow Connor and Sixty pitch in to help clean up the encampment the best they can, using whatever is available to build makeshift shelters. As they work the encampment is peaceful, but there is an underlying edge of apprehension. The androids are free, and Connor and Sixty are released from CyberLife’s grip, but there is no easy next step. No instructions from here on out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When they're done, Sixty and Connor sit side by side on an upturned crate, resting together.</b>
</p><p>Connor: I keep thinking about him.</p><p>Sixty: Me too. I hope he made it home again.</p><p>Connor: I’m sure he did.</p><p>Sixty: I want to see him. </p><p>Connor: Yeah, me too… I- I know I’m uncomfortable here but, how do you feel about all this?</p><p>Sixty: I’d prefer to connect and tell you.</p><p>Connor: Of course </p><p>
  <b> Connor pulls back his synth skin and raises his hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sixty pulls back his synth skin and holds Connor’s hand again, intertwining their fingers.</b>
</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 '𝚖𝚢 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎' 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍</p><p>
  <b>Markus approaches them to speak.</b>
</p><p>Markus: Sorry if I’m interrupting you.</p><p>Connor: We’re just talking. What do you need?</p><p>Markus: I just wanted to thank you again. Having you be so visible up there on the stage was a huge help. I was wondering if you had any interest in working with us even more going forward. We could use you.</p><p>Connor: What were you thinking?</p><p>Markus: Just that, perhaps, you could join us. We're putting together a diplomatic envoy and we could use your presence. It would really serve to strengthen Jericho’s position.</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘</p><p>Connor: You’ll have to let us think about it. I would be more than happy to receive more details pertaining to the kinds of tasks that would be required of us though.</p><p>Markus: Sure, I’ll let you know as soon as possible. Will you at least be staying with us for the time being?</p><p>Connor: I’m not sure. Sixty?</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘? 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎.</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 </p><p class="align-center"> <span class="spoiler"> ◯ We Should Stay</span> □ We Should Go To Hank </p><p>Connor: We’ve actually got somewhere we need to be, but we’ll stay in touch.</p><p>
  <b>Markus looks a little disappointed, but smiles anyway.</b>
</p><p>Markus: Of course, I’ll send you my contact ID</p><p>
  <b>Markus pauses as he sends Connor his details.</b>
</p><p>Connor: Thank you.</p><p>Markus: Don’t be strangers, okay?</p><p>Connor: We won’t. </p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝚂𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙸 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍</p><p>
  <b>Connor smiles at him softly.</b>
</p><p>《𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚛》:\\ 𝙸 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝙷𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚗𝚘𝚠</p><p>《𝚂𝚒𝚡𝚝𝚢》:\\ 𝚈𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍</p><p>
  <b>Sixty smiles back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Connor arranges to meet Hank outside the Chicken Feed truck only a few blocks away. They learn that Hank had to hide out in an abandoned car park for a while, hunkered down in his car whilst everything with the androids was going on. The streets haven’t been safe for a while, and the road blocks have prevented Hank from returning home.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Sixty and Connor reach their destination Hank is waiting for them, right outside the closed food truck.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Connor turns to look at Sixty, to Hank, and then back again.</b>
</p><p class="align-center">[It’s their reunion]<br/>
[I shouldn’t interfere]</p><p>Sixty: Go ahead Connor, he’s waiting for you. </p><p class="align-center">[Connor deserves this]</p><p>
  <b>Sixty watches on as Hank and Connor share a tender embrace. He thought that he would be jealous, and he is but, he’s so happy that they made it back to each other that his own feelings don’t matter.</b>
</p><p>Hank: Hey, you too, get over here</p><p>Sixty: What?</p><p>Connor: You heard him, come on. </p><p>Sixty:⭕<span class="firebrick"> I…</span></p><p class="align-center">[What should I do?]</p><p class="align-center"> <span class="spoiler"> △ Refuse </span> ◯ Join Them </p><p><b>Sixty approaches them cautiously, and though he's still unsure Hank and Connor’s smiling faces reassure him that they mean this.</b> </p><p>
  <b>Hank opens his arm and tucks Sixty neatly against his chest on the opposite side to Connor, Hank’s arms wrapping around both of them easily. As Connor and Sixty face each other, side on in the warm embrace, Connor presses his forehead gently against Sixty’s. Sixty doesn't know what place he has in this world, or if it's even possible for him to figure out where that is, or what his purpose is any more -  but this, with Hank and Connor, this feels right. It feels like maybe…</b>
</p><p><b>Maybe this could be ‘home’.</b> </p><p>💙𝓯𝓲𝓷💙</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>